ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler (TV series)
|based on = Howler by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment|developer = Daniel Wright|voices = Charlie Schlatter Kevin Michael Richardson Jennifer Hale Jeff Bennett Kat Cressida John DiMaggio Doug Lawrence Dee Bradley Baker Vanessa Marshall Richard Steven Horvitz|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = Daniel Wright For Warner Bros. Animation: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network (first-run, June-November 2019; second-run, November 2019-present) WB Kids (first-run, November 2019-present) Boomerang (reruns)|release = June 3rd, 2019-present}}Howler is an American animated action-adventure-supernatural-comedy television series based on the homonymous video game franchise by Daniel Wright, being created by . It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and it airs on Cartoon Network since June 3rd, 2019, with first-run rights moving to WB Kids in November 2, 2019. Synopsis Howler's adventures continue as he faces various threats, both returning and new villains. Characters Main *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in his human form and Kevin Michael Richardson in his werewolf form) - a shy and well-meaning young adult who can turn into a werewolf at full moon, being out to revert his state while he fights threats. Supporting From the games *'Bella Stoker' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a generally kind vampire who is Howler's love interest, often aiding him. *'The Ghost Twins', consisting of: **'George' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a ghost boy who is usually happy and likes to goof off. **'Georgia' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a ghost girl who, unlike George, is more serious and more mature. However, even so, she still cares about her brother. *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a frankenstein monster who is unintelligent. Despite that, however, he gets random bursts of intelligence. It is later explained by Bella Stoker that he has "multi-intelligence disorder", making him smart at times and stupid at other times. *'Greg' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - a gargoyle who is immature and is usually a narcissist. *'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a dimwitted lynx who acts like a cat and loves to play. He was rescued by George when a grizzly bear tried to eat him once. *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a witch who likes making potions and casting spells, either helping or harming someone. However, whenever her potions/spells harm someone, it's usually unintentional. *'The Zombie Duo', consisting of: **'Zachariah' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a zombie who is stupid. **'Zoey' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a zombie who is also stupid, though is shown to be slightly smarter than Zachariah. *'Phillip' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a fun-loving young adult who is one of Howler's friends he hangs out with whenever it's daytime and he's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Lacey' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a studious young adult who is also one of Howler's friends he hangs out with. Just like with Phillip, it's usually whenever it's daytime and Howler's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Boris Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Jeffrey's strange father who has a high interest in the supernatural. *'Lisa Morrison' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Jeffery's mother who is really caring and protective of Jeffrey/Howler. *'Kris and Kloe' (voiced by Ashley Johnson and Lacey Chabert, respectively) - two twin kitsunes who both have a crush on Howler, despite him dating Bella. *'Mayor Vlad Dracula' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a vampire who is the mayor of the forest all of the supernatural creatures in Shadow Falls live. *'Jacky' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a fictional evil clown character who is from George's favorite show, The Clown & Dinosaur Show. **'Rex' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a fictional Tyrannosaurus rex character who is Jacky's partner crime. *'Akamai' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a beautiful Hulu girl who Greg falls in love with. *'Liz the Lizard' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a lizard who became Lex's best friend next to George. In the TV series, she was introduced in Season 2. Show-exclusive *'Gwen' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a ghost woman who is the Ghost Twins' mother, being pretty beautiful and very caring of her children. *'Ophelia' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a like in H:UW who TBD. *'Wylda's Students', consisting of: **'Tiana' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - a teenage girl who is eager to become a witch. **'Abby' (voiced by Janet Varney) - a teenage girl who wants to be a witch, but has anxiety problems. **'Carol' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a teenage girl who is rather moody and only wants to be a witch to get revenge on those who torment her. **'Oscar' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a teenage boy who is the only male student and wants to be one of the rare male witches so he can pull epic pranks. He is a class clown and even has a crush on Carol. *'The Ghost Pets', consisting of: **'Don' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a ghost Dobermann who is the leader of the group. **'Ted' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a ghost tabby cat. **'Poppy' - a ghost parrot. *'The Golden Dragon' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a golden dragon from Europe who flew into the Shadow Falls forest centuries ago and currently lurks around. *'Wayne' (voiced by Jay Gragnani) - Lacey's nephew who Jeffrey once had to babysit. According to Lacey, he acts a bit different from the other kids, though not technically a bad thing. According to Daniel and William, it is confirmed that Wayne has mild autism. *'Courtney' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a young adult who came to Shadow Falls to visit Phillip, who was his old friend before he met Jeffrey/Howler. *'Santa Claus' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - a jolly old man who delivers gifts every Christmas Eve. *'Drew the Werecat' (voiced by TBD) - a werecat who likes to have fun. *'Other Howler' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - a different version of Howler who, just like his Prime counterpart, is a hero of the Shadow Falls forest. Antagonists From the games *'Jeanette Helsing' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a woman who wants to eradicate all supernatural beings, whether they're good or bad. *'The Naga' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a giant snake with humanoid arms who constantly tries to kidnap Howler and/or his friends, but always fails miserably. *'The Black Knight' (voiced by ) - a ghostly knight figure who tries to take over the Shadow Falls forest. *'Mau Taioo' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a Hawaiian cult leader who aims to rule over Hawaii. **'Leilani' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a member of the cult who is Mau's second-in-command. *'Naggette' (voiced by Jill Talley) - Naga's grouchy mother. *'Angelica, Sergei and Buddy' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren, Rob Paulsen, and Charlie Adler, respectively) - a trio of imps who love to cause chaos. Show-exclusive *'Monsieur Shadowspine' (voiced by Nolan North) - a shadow monster who wanted to send Howler to the moon and take over the Shadow Falls forest. *'The Haunted Toys', consisting of: **'Teddy T. Bigeye' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a haunted teddy bear who is the leader of the haunted toys. **'Barbara Doll' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a haunted doll who is Teddy's second-in-command. **'Ace' (voiced by JB Blanc) - a haunted action figure who is tough. *'The Boogeyman' (voiced by Phil Morris) - a boogeyman who sneaked into the burrow. *'Alan' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - an alien who tried to abduct Howler, Phillip, and Lacey. *'The Vulture Man' (voiced by Dana Snyder) - a vulture-like humanoid creature who kidnapped Howler and his friends. *'Clyde' (voiced by Aaron LaPlante) - a cyclops who acts like a well being, but is secretly a menacing one who tried to destroyed the burrow, rebuild it, and claim it as his own. *'The Satire Satyr' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a satyr who made fun of Howler and his friends. *'The Blobster' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - a blob creature that has the ability to shapeshift into various forms. *'MechaHowler' (non-speaking) - an evil robot version of Howler built by Angelica, Sergei and Buddy who is made to destroy Howler. *'Gob' (also voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a small, grey goblin who tried to defeat Howler and kidnap Wayne. *'Mitch' (voiced by Neil Kaplan) - a man who was once a super villain that decided to teach Naga how to be a better bad guy. *'Little Lucy' (non-speaking) - a creepy ghost girl who "befriended" George, but was revealed to be using him for some kind of trap. *'The Masked Apemen', consisting of: **'Scream' (vocal effects by Peter Cullen) - an apeman who leads his members and is seen wearing a creepy mouse mask. **'Roar' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - an apeman who is shown to be intelligent and is seen wearing a creepy rabbit mask. **'Growl' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - an apeman who is shown to be dumb and is seen wearing a creepy sea creature mask. **'Snarl' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - an apeman who is the only female and is seen wearing a creepy little girl mask. **'Screech' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - an apeman who is TBD and is seen wearing a creepy teenage boy mask. *'Sierra' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a siren who tricked Greg into following him, making him believe that they are going on a date. *'The Creature with No Face' (non-speaking) - a faceless monster who was attacking the Shadow Falls forest. *''Unnamed Figure'' (voiced by Wayne Knight) - a figure who is the host of his game show, "Who Wants to Be Free?". Episodes See List of Howler (TV series) episodes Broadcast The series first premiered on Cartoon Network on June 3, 2019. It later premiered on Boomerang on June 17, 2019 and both the WB Kids block and channel on July 27 and November 2, respectively. The series first premiered internationally in Canada on Teletoon on August 10, and then on Cartoon Network UK on Augsut 12. It then premiered on Cartoon Network in Australia and New Zealand on August 30, Cartoon Network in Africa on September 9, Cartoon Network in Southeast Asia on September 27, Cartoon Network Korea on October 5, and Cartoon Network Japan on November 3. It will premiere in France on France 4 and Cartoon Network France on February 3, 2020 and July 6, 2020. Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to Rough Draft Studios in Seoul, South Korea. Trivia *This series would feature both villains from the games and brand new villains. *This series came out on the same day a Cartoon Network show, The Cosmic Adventures of Stella, premiered. Easter eggs *In To Be An Actual Baddie, during a slideshow TBD was showing to Naga, two clowns resembling both the 1990 and 2017 Pennywise from It are seen. *In A Howlin' Halloween, during a montage showing where Howler and the others are trying out costumes, one part of the montage shows them dressed as CTSB characters. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Traditional animated Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:2019 Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:TV-PG Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Howler Category:Action/Adventure Category:Supernatural Category:Comedy